Kung Fu Panda: Another Warrior
by VenisonStories
Summary: What happens when a forgotten Kung-Fu master believes that they were the one destined to defeat Lord Shen and bring peace to Gongmen City?


The sun rose in the Valley of Peace, and it was another day of Kung-Fu training for the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five. Po jerked up out of his bent-up bed, ready to start another day of intense work and training. As he started running down the halls in excitement, jumping around and making martial arts noises with each excited punch and kick.

Master Tigress walked out of her room and walked behind Po in a calm and dignified manner.

"Save your energy, Po," she said in her calm voice as she jerked an arm up to block one of Po's swinging fists. "We have a lot of work to do today. You don't want to have to stop to catch your breath, do you?"

Po stopped and started to walk beside Tigress down the hall.

"What? Catch my breath?" Po scoffed and pretended to ignore Tigress. "You kidding?"

Tigress looked over at Po in the corner of her eye.

"I've been so full of energy, the bandits and evildoers out there never know what hit them!"

Po threw another kick forward and Tigress rolled her eyes.

"You know this 'Dragon Warrior' thing was supposed to be taken seriously. Oogway and Shifu never even spoke in arrogance of the Dragon Scroll. Even Tai Lung tried to take it after twenty years because of it."

"But it was a blank piece of paper."

"It doesn't matter. It was about him and his wanting to be the Dragon Warrior. And being the Dragon Warrior is a serious position. For you, it may be just a title, but it's an honor, and you have to be serious about your job."

Po looked down, then back to Tigress.

"I've been so serious about saving China. I defeated Tai Lung _and_ Lord Shen."

"Yes, but-"

"And we've defended the Valley of Peace from bandits countless times."

"But-"

"And now we're training for even more awesome Kung-Fuiness!"

"Po!"

Po stopped and looked at her silently.

"Just be careful. You don't want to be as arrogant as Tai Lung was, do you?"

"No," Po looked down. "No I don't."

"Good," Tigress smiled softly as she kept walking. "Because Master Shifu would be disappointed. And you don't want that, do you?"

Po walked behind Tigress as they continued through the Jade Palace.

"I hate it when Shifu gets mad at me."

Tigress chuckled softly.

"You and me both, Po."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when I trained with him since I was a-"

"Kitten?"

Tigress growled softly and looked at the floor with a glare.

" _Don't_ call me 'kitten'."

Po bit his lip.

"S-sorry."

* * *

Crane and Viper were already in the Training Hall, battling each other on the fiery floor as flames shot out from the holes in the floor. Viper swiftly slithered across the floor as Crane flew up to avoid a burst of flame. Both of them met up in the middle and started to swing at each other, Viper and Crane deflected each other's hits with her tail and his wings. Mantis pounced behind Crane from a training dummy, but Crane quickly roundhouse-kicked him away with one leg. Monkey ran up to Viper and the two started swinging at each other, Viper dodged all of Monkey's attacks and wrapped around his stomach, throwing him to the floor. Crane picked up Viper by his talons and carried both her and Monkey off the floor, saving them from a flame erupting out of the floor. Mantis jumped up and grabbed onto Monkey's tail, pulling them all out of the air and sending them all back on the ground. Monkey jumped back up and started to deflect Crane's kicks with his long arms, as Mantis started to swing Viper around by her tail.

Master Shifu walked into the room, holding his staff in one hand.

"Well done, students."

Everyone stopped fighting each other and turned to Master Shifu, bowing to him. One flame bursts from the floor and sets Monkey's tail of fire, causing him to scream and jump around in a panic. Viper scooped up a pail of water and threw it at Monkey, dousing his flames. He landed back on the floor and the Furious Five stepped off the fiery floor.

"Thank you, Viper," Monkey sputtered as he started panting.

"Master," Tigress called out to Shifu. "What are we doing today?"

"Today, your training wills be against each other."

"Is that why they were all fighting?" Po looked at everyone else as they turned back to him.

"Yes," Shifu smiled softly. "If you learn to take advantage of each other's weaknesses, you will all be equally as powerful as each other. Make you stronger as a team."

"How much more powerful do we need to be?" Po looked at the Furious Five. "We've saved China so many times already."

"What if you all have to go out and save, say, the entire world from danger?" Shifu glanced at Po with a stern look.

"Oh," Po looked away nonchalantly. "But what are we going to do in another part of the world?"

"I've been going through the scrolls, keeping track of which Kung-Fu masters are still alive in China. After Lord Shen destroyed Master Thundering Rhino with his new weapon-"

Po looked down biting his lip.

"But I can't remember who else has either gone missing or just- gone."

"Master," Viper looked over at Shifu. "Wasn't there another master, who was a strong likeness to you?"

"You mean there's another Shifu?" Po chuckled excitedly. "Where is he?"

"Or, who is he?" Crane asked.

"There was one," Shifu looked down at the floor as he thought. "But- we don't know what happened to him."

"Who, Master Shifu?" Tigress looked at her master curiously.

"M-master Skunkman," Shifu rubbed his forehead.

"You mean this 'forgotten Kung-Fu master' was a skunk?" Crane tilted his head confused.

"Yes," Shifu nodded. "But nobody knows or remembers where he has vanished to, or even if he is still alive."

Po started to look worried.

"We don't have any proof but we believe Master Skunkman and all the other skunks in China have all been wiped out by Lord Shen's army, that same night- Po-"

"The night my parents died," Po mumbled, saddened.

"Po- we're really sorry," Tigress put a paw on his shoulder, "but what if he's gone already?"

"It's nothing you should really be all that concerned about anyway," Shifu sighed. "If he was a likeness, an equal to myself, then you could've possibly been trained the same way you've been trained with me."

"Two equals," Mantis thought as he tapped his chin with one claw. "Black and white. Like two halves of a yinyang."

"Perhaps," Master Shifu chuckled.


End file.
